NeahXCross
by Reapers of the Night
Summary: Neah and Cross fic.


A faint whistle could be heard as the dark haired man twirled his silvery saber, his messy hair covering his eyes, while a few of the men on the ground groaned, having been successfully beaten to a pulp. They were covered in bruises, a small pool of blood gathering as they lay still, a quiet chuckle slipping past the dark haired man's lips, allowing the sword to slip through his fingers, though it had disappeared from sight before it could hit the floor. With one swift movement, he had pushed his hair away from his face, the golden eyes gleaming with amusement as they scanned what remained of the men whom had jumped him.

"Hmph, you fools had no chance of beating me, even if it was four against one. I've better things to do than waste my time fighting you, come back when you can at least stand your ground." He said with a sly smirk, nudging one of the bodies tentatively, as a pathetic moan came from it. He moved passed them and out of the alley, an annoyed expression coming about on his face as he looked at how low the sun was getting. He'd be late if he didn't hurry along, and the last thing he wanted was to lose that red haired bastard again. There was no doubt in his mind that he would get drunk off his ass again and be the dick he was if he didn't hurry along and meet up with him.

Walking in the direction of the bar, he turned to give one last look at the men, snorting at the weak attempt one made to get up, only to collapse back to the ground. He pushed onwards, leaving them to bleed and soothe the light wounds he had given them. It amused him that they had thought themselves capable of jumping him, though they were merely petty robbers, which was to be expected when you were in this type of area. Drunk laughter rang out through the fading day as an old man passed with a surplus of beer in his bag, eyes wide and bleary with lack of sleep and drunkenness. Stumbling towards him, he merely brushed passed him, giving the drunkard an evil glare before continuing on his way, a slight smirk arising at the sound of the man falling to the ground in a mix of fear and drunk stupor.

He turned onto the familiar street, various women and men lounging around and intermingling with one another as per usual, pacing his stride as he looked forward, ignoring a few of the looks he received and pushing his hands into the trench coat pockets. He neared the entrance to the crowded bar, barely avoiding a tipsy looking lady whom stumbled out the door in an awkward fashion, as he gave her some space to pass before entering the building, his eyes flickering dimly as they adjusted to the sudden brightness of the room. Irritably cheerful music was played as men laughed boisterously, clinking drinks and filling the room with their obnoxious chatter while others sat alone, drowning their lonesome days in the warm, cheap beer. He quickly searched the room for the familiar mass of red hair, a flash of red on his right causing him to stop in his tracks, as he turned and took a seat next to his friend, a wide grin flashing across his face.

"What's the matter Cross? Don't tell me you're scared of being here because of what we did last time? It's not my fault you can't hold your alcohol." He teased as he gave Cross a shove, settling down into the chair, which gave a small squeak as he scooted it closer. The red head gave him a scowl, his eyebrows furrowing with indignation upon the brief remembrance.

"You're an asshole Neah, I didn't want to come here in the first place. I'm not big on alcohol nor do I care indulge in it. Why did you even choose this place? Its not very inconspicuous if you ask me..." Cross trailed off as he gazed into Neah's eyes, suddenly blinking very quickly and looking away casually. Anxiously tapping his foot on the ground, he awaited Neah to answer his question. Neah scowled slightly, as he removed his hands from his pockets and waved to the bartender for drinks.

"Can't I just invite you here for a simple drink? Do I need ulterior motives to do so?" He asked as he leaned forward slightly, resting his chin onto his hands as he gazed humorously into Cross's red eyes, whom leaned back in returned and eyed him warily.

"Neah, seriously, what did you want? I'm not about to get drunk again, I have better things than to waste my time here with you." Cross grumbled as he scowled at the drinks which were brought to them, pushing his drink towards Neah. Neah leaned back and took a sip of his drink, raising an eyebrow at Cross before setting the drink back onto the table.

"Honestly," Neah murmured as he reached out and ran his fingers through the others hair, gazing affectionately into the others eyes as he did so. "I just wanted to come here and chat with you, we don't see each other to often now. Ever since then..." Neah trailed off as he blinked rapidly, shaking his head slowly to clear his head of the past. It was old history what had happened, it wasn't like he needed to know of his Noah roots and what it was costing him. Cross didn't flinch away from him, but the nervous glance in his eyes was unmistakeable, and Neah sighed reluctantly, pulling his arm back.

"Well never mind, since it doesn't matter." He muttered indifferently, taking a deeper drink from the mug as he slyly continued to gave at Cross, whom busied himself with fiddling with the ends of his hair, avoiding Neah's gaze and the beer. They passed the time with the occasional talk, though both seemed consumed with their own individual thoughts, until they were finally kicked out the bar by the bartender.

Neah's vision was slightly blurry, though he hadn't much to drink, he leaned a bit on Cross as they began to walk back towards his manor. Cross didn't seem to mind his weight to much, nor did they speak a word until they arrived back at the house, Cross opening the door and about to say something before Neah pushed him inside and against the wall, his lips dangerously close to Cross's. He stopped to go back and close the door, grabbing Cross's wrist when he attempted to make a run. He brought him close, pressing his lips against Cross's softly as his friend let out a quiet sigh, whether it was of annoyance or relief, Neah couldn't tell. His hands ran up and into Cross's hair, pulling Cross closer as he continued to kiss him fervently, before stopping suddenly, a smirk flashing across his face as he let go.

"We'll continue this later on."


End file.
